In general, load-balancing networks include load-balancing nodes configured for dynamically balancing traffic flow between networks. The load-balancing nodes typically include large queues. Since large queues may result in prolonged traffic queuing times, load-balancing nodes often require inclusion of large re-sequencing buffers. Disadvantageously, large queues and large re-sequencing buffers, as well as being expensive, often result in substantial traffic delays and traffic delay variations for traffic flowing through the load-balancing network.